Generation
by LETHALove
Summary: This is a story about a new generation of super heroes. Most are imprisoned by a secret government company, but others are out, using their abilities to destroy the world...
1. Prologue

**PROLOUGE**

AXIS

_ They only put the most dangerous ones on Level 9… so why am I in here? I can't help who I was born to be, although I really wish I could. I blame myself for everything… my parents' death, my being stuck in here… it's all because of me. Here I am… trapped like a bug in a jar, captured for the amusement of others. And every time they tap on the glass it just drives me insane! I almost really feel sorry for myself. I want to be free. I want to sit along the Oceanside and breathe in the natural air instead of this artificial air they make me breathe every day; but the Oceanside… that was my habitat when I was a little kid. _

_ Paps always used to pick me up and fly me across the ocean and then threaten to drop me if I didn't stop squirming. My parents were always so excited to see me grow up… to see what I would become. Of course, seeing me grow up also came with a fear that I would become someone I shouldn't. Or, that I would end up like this. Locked up in a government prison like some lab rat. And what's worse is that they tried so hard to protect me from this… they died fighting for my safety!_

_ And in the end, all that was never really worth it. And right now, I'd rather be dead than live with this guilt I have inside of me. But let's face it… I can't die. I will never die. Only certain people get that privilege… that blessing. My name is Axis Kingston, son of Adam and Amethyst Kingston… and I'm not a killer. I promise._

ROSABEL

_There are only certain things I like to keep out of my thoughts. Out of mind, out of sight they say. The past is… well, it's the past. Water under the bridge, you know? But sometimes when I look back, it's like it's not even my life I'm looking back on. Like I would never do the things I dared to do as a child. Like I couldn't control my actions. Resembling the worst fucking movie to ever come out in history, my life is missing a few important parts. Parts that should've been the warm, fuzzy memories that many talk about. Although I will never regain memory of "the good years" I can make sure I remember what it's like right now. My prime. The headline of my life. Rosabel - the serial killer of the century. I like the ring to that._

JETT

_Have you ever just sat and watched the stars? Breathed in the beauty, and listen to their augustness? Fell for them, got on your knees and prayed? When you believe in something, it's hard to be shaken of it. But sometimes you doubt it. Sometimes I doubt it's really real - all of this. But the three children can't be dead. No. I won't let it happen, no matter what they say. Some call me crazy. Some pity me for believing in what I do. But those children in the corner of my cell… they love me. They call me Daddy._

RK

_Those son a bitch assholes will pay. It was a fucking accident - don't they understand that? Like I would really want to kill my family… you must be shitting me. Seriously, we all lose control sometimes. Right? What I did wasn't wrong. It was just… evolution._

GABRIEL

_My mother always said I was special. Put it out there to the whole world to show just how 'special' I could be. What she didn't realize was that the kind of 'special' I was would kill her. I didn't mean to do it. It was purely a crime of passion. Not that I don't regret it, because I do. I mean, really - she was all I had left. The only person that would love me through thick and thin. She didn't deserve the cruel, painful death I put her through. But she said I was special. She told me I was special. And then when I showed her just how special I was… she got scared._

CHRISTIE

_Yeah, I'm the famous Christine West, daughter of the West-changers as they're known. They had that organization - The Butterfly Effect - that was an attempt to try to unite everyone with abilities to do good in the world. What a fucking bust that project was. I can… see what people's abilities are just by looking at them. Perfect ability for the Company, to whom I work for. So yeah, I'm not just a criminal who got lucky because they needed me on their side. I actually have a clean record. But I don't know… if getting my record a bit dirty is what it takes to get Gabriel then… I guess I better find some mud to roll around in._

SYREN

_We're almost the same. Ever since I saw him, I felt this deep connection that I haven't felt with anyone in a while. I… think I'm in love with him. I mean, I'm sure we could never have a relationship together. In a prison? No, it couldn't work. But… there's no sense of not trying, right? _

DESTIN

_I am Axis' P.E. trainer. I am a stay-in-shape guy, so I always give him a hard time with working his heart out. He's an odd young guy, always seems like he's hiding something. Despite that, I plan on making him part of the Company. In detail, part of the 'One of Us, One of Them' program. He definitely deserves the promotion. Plus, he just seems like one of those guys that wouldn't go tyrannical-crazy if we put a gun in his hands._


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER 1 - EVENTUALLY**

AXIS

_My day is simple. Wake up to a breakfast, served to me through a metal slot. _

_Although, sometimes the orderlies do "forget" to give me my breakfast, or my breakfast somehow gets lost on the way here, or whatever other excuse you'd like to use. After eating the cold and somewhat stale pancakes, oatmeal and eggs, I say a good morning to my next-cell neighbor, Jett, through a metal vent next to my bed. _

_ I usually never have to worry about whether he's still asleep or not. He doesn't get much sleep. Poor guy. He's one of the few here that aren't tear-your-eyes-out crazy. He suffers from delusions every once in a while, but I can't blame him after what he's been through. Anybody else would've killed themselves by now, but he stands pretty strong. Jett has the power of Ecological Empathy. It's the ability to see the well-being and nature of others just by looking at them. He can tell when a person is going to die, their moral standards, and mood. And because he has it, I have it too. It's a depressing ability to have. Honestly, it's one I'd rather live without._

_ Approximately fifty-two to fifty-six minutes after breakfast comes, an orderly brings me a pill. More specifically, an ability sedative. This isn't given to everyone - just the ones with more than one ability, like me. All my abilities except one are blocked by it: precognition. The only reason it's not blocked is because they haven't found a way to. Not that it matters. It's an non-harmful power. I got the precognition from my mother. I don't paint or draw with it like she did, though. I dream with it. Sleep is the best part of my day. I get to dream about the outside world, and things that happen in it. Then I get to hear the guards and orderlies talking about the news amongst themselves, and I'll recognize what they're talking about. I get to snicker to myself with the satisfaction that I had dreamt about the present-day news two weeks ago._

_ When my other cell-neighbor, R.K. (which stands for Rex Kane, but he likes to be called otherwise), gets back from his Power Exercises, I get to talk to him for a while. R.K. has pyrokinesis, which means he can create fire from his hands. He gets mad pretty easily, even at the small things, and when he does, his ability becomes uncontrollable - hence the reason for his fireproof cell. But I must say, the smell of the smoke coming through the vent into my cell becomes a bit annoying sometimes. He's not a bad guy, though. He's one of my few friends here. Not to mention, his anger issues seem to be improving since he came to Level 9. He's doing so well, it's rumored he'll be upgraded to Level 6. _

_ Alright, I've been talking about Levels a bit, and to make sure you understand, here's what I mean: Level 1 is the lobby of the prison building. Nothing special there. Level 2 contains experimental labs. Level 3 is… well, nobody knows what's on Level 3. Rumor is, Level 3 is where they keep the inmates who couldn't cut it for Level 9. That Level 3 is just for the ones that are the real danger. Not like the innocent people like me who they keep in Level 9 because I could POSSIBLY be a threat to mankind. They are shitting me. I haven't lived to kill a fly. But look at me, I'm getting off track in my train of thoughts. _

_ Back to where we were: Level 4 is some more labs. As far as here (excluding the ever-vague and mysterious Level 3) nobody sees past this level unless they work here. Level 5 are where the Tracking Rooms are. These are used to track anyone with abilities using special genetic codes and some other shit that I'm not aware of, and see if they are a threat or not. Level 6 is where the criminals are at. The ones that should be in jail, and quiet possibly prison, but are here instead. Only good thing about moving up there from here is that you are that much closer to being out of here, and you get treated a lot better. _

_ Level 7 is even more labs, but these are filled with those magic pills we love so much, emergency sedatives, and other medications and such. Another rumor is that on that floor, they're creating a shot that can manipulate people's adrenaline and genes to give them abilities. But, a rumor is a rumor. In a place like this, there are a lot of those. Level 8 is the Power Exercise (or P.E.) level. _

_ Power Exercises are used to train people to control their abilities, and also to rely on them less in life. If you're a Special Case, you don't get to go to P.E. everyday. Lots of people on Level 9 are Special Cases. They say they're too dangerous to be using our abilities everyday, which very well might be true. People like me, who are given the special pill, aren't usually allowed to participate in P.E., but we do on occasion. My P.E. trainer, Destin, is cool, though. He's a normal, as we call them, which means he doesn't have any abilities. But he's worked around so many specials before he knows how to handle them. _

_ And as you know, Level 9 is for the worst. The unfixable. We are criminals. Well, let me fix that. They are criminals. They will get out eventually. Me? I'm stuck in this hell hole for the rest of my life. And you know what really sucks? I'm immortal._

_ The rest of my day consists of lunch and dinner, random chats with R.K. and Jett, maybe P.E. and then sleep. Like I said, sleep is the best part of my day. Know what's best about it? My dreary, insignificant day is over._


	3. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER 2 - FEAR**

AXIS

_ You know, one of Albert Einstein's famous quotes fits me well. "It is strange to be known so universally and yet to be so lonely." Everybody knows me. I'm an FBI Most Wanted just for being… me. I like to daydream about a place where I can be free. Where I can live and be myself without worrying about people hunting me down, or trying to hide my abilities. I am never going to get out of here, and honestly… that scares me. I feel so alone in this world even though there are others like me out there. Hell, they're only a couple of yards away. _

_ But you know what? I couldn't be more afraid for the people out there. The people like me. The ones who have their powers and are accidentally hurting the ones they love, because they can't control it. The ones who have to run and hide from the same people who locked me up in this shit hole. The ones who are confused and alone and scared. I fear for them. I fear for their lives. I want to be out there, helping them. Showing them their true ways, their true paths, and where they are supposed to be in this world. I want to help them control their powers, and tell them- no, show them that they are not alone. We're not alone._

_ I look up to the sound of the metal door of my cell opening. An orderly is standing in front of me, a small cup of water in one hand, and another small cup holding the small capsule of hell. I take it and give her back both cups. She nods to me and leaves. So much for small talk. It's easy, lady! You just open your mouth and words come out! Amazing how the world works! _

_ Jesus… I'm going crazy. I'm going insane. I need to get out of here. Now. God, I shouldn't have taken that pill… I should've just knocked the orderly out and then hid her under my bed. Then, when my ability manifested again, I would fly out of here. No- there's a guard right outside my cell watching me… I knock him out too? But someone will notice that. Someone will hear something or see something, and then next thing I know, there will be a swarm of orderlies putting me down with a sedative shot. Of course, since I can heal, those things are always somewhat delayed by a minute or two. Could they hold me for that long? Maybe I can escape before I pass out? But it wouldn't be a good idea to escape by flying if I knew I was going to pass out any second._

_ Maybe I could run out with super speed? Well, what if I trip while I'm running because I'm so close to passing out? No one likes a speedster who trips. Christ… if only I had teleportation. So many ways to go about this… I must ponder this for the rest of the day._

ROSABEL

_I glanced down, my eyes focusing on a rusty pipe lying on the ground, just begging for me to use it. With a smirk, I quietly picked it up and swung it roughly, crushing the back of his skull, making him fall to the ground. I raise an eyebrow, looking at what I have just done. My heart is racing, the blood is coursing through my dark veins quickly… this is the rush I feel after I have killed someone. _

_I felt so much stronger, so vivacious… it was amazing. My mind was buzzing with thoughts and mixed emotions, my head was spinning. There was very little guilt, and yet, it made my cold heart cringe, and my psychotic mind shake. Fear. Anger. Power. Satisfaction. Desire for more. All these feelings… they were so beautiful when put together. Like a soft-played melody, that soothes my soul like nothing else ever could. My damaged, imperfect soul._

_I may have not gotten the information I was looking for, but I got a new ability, and that put my mind at ease… for the moment. A few hours from now, I'll start to feel the hunger again. The hunger for power._

_I stood there, a smirk permanently painted on my face. I tilted my head, examining his frozen body, face down on the ground, with a pipe in the back of his head. The pool of dark red blood was reaching my feet, and I kneeled down and dipped my fingers in it. I sighed in content, trying to erase the smirk, but I couldn't. I put my fingers in my mouth, enjoying the sweet taste of his blood. It was like candy to me. After a few minutes of admiring what was like a masterpiece painted upon a canvas to a painter, I stood back up, looking towards the glass doors of the building, just down the hallway. Making my way outside, I find my way to the convertible Jaguar I called my own now. Not exactly mine, but hell, stealing is just another thing I'm good at. With a slight sigh, I get in my car and turn the engine on, pondering if I should go after another ability, or go find the information I need. _

_After what seemed like constant vacillation, I made my decision. Information, now. I can always deal with the hunger later._


	4. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER 3 - GUILT**

ROSABEL

_With the windows rolled down, I ride through the empty desert roads of Nevada. Thoughts scattered in my mind like thousands of tiny pieces of paper placed in front of a fan. Keeping the wheel straight with my telekinesis, I lean back in my seat, trying to concentrate on just driving. But, with a mind like mine, I can never stop going through schematics for different things. Unwillingly, I am looking at the different components for this car. I see the common front engine, rear-wheel drive. 6.2 liter V8 engine, very nice, you can feel the difference in this and a regular 3.5 liter when you drive. The also pretty common 5 speed transmission, but it's a lot better than a manual. Max RPM's are about 6,500… as soon as I realize how deep I'm going into the makings of this car, I shake off the thoughts, and again, try to concentrate on driving._

_ It's my ability. It's killing me… teasing me. I can't even control it anymore… not when the hunger is this high, this tempting. God, the hunger… blood. That was the only thought in my mind at this very moment now. I picture a pool of blood, and I feel myself craving it so much. Like a drug addict, craving his heroin. Like an alcoholic, craving his scotch. I was a serial killer. And so, I craved blood._

JETT

_It is so beautiful. No, she is so beautiful. The golden rings around her body shine almost as brightly as her smile. But as bright as they are, they are fading. Faster each day, but still so slowly do I see her life slipping away. I want to hold her, comfort her. Lie to her. Tell her that she'll live forever. Really, she deserves to. Her beauty should never leave this earth; it's too precious and valuable. She will never know her worth. To me, I would choose her over a thousand riches or perhaps my own life if that were the case. If I could give my life to her, just so she could live a mere couple of years in this depressing world, I would._

_ Or maybe she deserves to leave. I imagine that heaven would sing in the joyfulness of her arrival, while the rest left behind would weep in her departure. Earth is not a suitable throne for such a princess she should be. It is selfish of me to wish immortality upon her soul. And yet, I do. I can't help it, not when she pierces me with those flushed gray eyes. They almost beg for forgiveness, a second chance. But what could she have possibly done wrong? Or, who would do her wrong? Not her. Not such a majestic being to whom I give my love to. All of it._

_ Just as my thoughts seem to increase in speed, my cell door opens slowly, a soft creaking sound slipping away through the atmosphere. This oppressive atmosphere. It is a woman. Soft brown eyes, and such a… wonderful body. But I don't stare. In fact, I don't give her a glance. I watch her actions out of the corner of my eye, while focusing in on the corner of my cell. The empty corner that holds so many memories… so many visions. The faux images that keep me from believing this is not a dream. Oh, but I forget sometimes. I am crazy._

"Are you okay, Jett? Do you need anything for the hallucinations?"_ Her voice is so rhythmic, almost all her words in iambic pentameter. _

"What hallucinations?"_ I ask hopelessly, my voice harsh from not speaking in a while. Deep inside, I know what she is talking about. But I don't want to believe her. She looks slightly taken back, but her face softens, almost in pity. She feels pity from me. Maybe I'm making her feel pity for me. _

_ A few seconds pass in silence, and I count them in my head. Once I reach twenty-four, I turn to face her, expressionless. She seems out of words, and yet, so do I. At least, at the moment. I finally give her a grimacing look and turn back to the corner, this time, no images there to occupy it. Taking a deep breath, and clearing my throat, I speak again, not looking away from the corner as I wait for some kind of hallucination to appear, one that will let me escape from this oppressive world. _

"We must save the children, ma'am. I dare not let them die in my sights."_ I would not like to see the children die. But, I know it will happen. She tilts her head and sighs, looking down at the concrete beneath her feet. _"I do severely hope you agree with me, miss."_ Nodding, I look back to her, and she looks up to me. As our eyes meet for a split second, I feel a rush of despair float over me, and again, I look away, this time, down to my own hands. _

"Jett… there are no children." _I raise an eyebrow at her words and point towards the corner of my cell._

"There are. Take a look." _She furrows her brows and looks over to the corner to which I am pointing and then looks back at me._

"There's nothing there."

"Not now. But, earlier, there were three young children standing there in the corner. They asked me to help them." _I look up to her, my words almost dripping out of my mouth. _"Surely they aren't to be in any harm, am I correct?" _She frowns, and then shakes her head softly._

"Of course not. The children are safe, Jett. You know where they are." _I narrow my eyes, looking up at her, a face of a predator forming slowly._

"And where might that be?"

"They're dead, Jett." _I hit my fist against the metal table beside me, standing up in fury._

"They are not dead!" _I yell as I step closer towards her, clenching my fists. She takes a step backwards, almost running into the door. _

"Yes, they are." _Her voice is soft, and calm. The heat rises to my head, and I step forward, slapping her across the face hard. She looks away, holding her cheek, and then she turns, leaving quickly and slamming the cell door shut behind her. I stand there, confused and shocked. Dare she say those beautiful children are dead? I shake my head, sitting back down on the bed, and look back at the corner, as blurry images come into focus, and I am once again taken in by the beautiful world. As fake as it may be, it will always seem so real to me. So, I watch. And I listen. And I cry._


	5. Chapter Four

CHAPTER 4 - INDULGE

DESTIN

_I sigh, putting both my hands on his desk and rolling my shoulders forward. _"Why in the fucking hell not, Mitchell?" _I say, my words starting soft but ending fierce. He crosses his arms and leans back in his leather chair, and I try not to laugh mockingly when it squeaks. _

"Because he's a level nine! We don't put level nines out on the field - we might as well commit suicide!"

"But he's not insane - don't you get that? He is one of the smartest guys we have, and we're just letting him rot in a cell!"

"He can't get hurt, Destin. He has way too many abilities on his hands," _he says, pausing to shake his head with a groan. _"What happens the second we let him out of the building? He'll make a run for it. And none of us will be able to stop him."

_I frown, because I know that he might be right. Not that I like to admit that. _"He won't. He knows it'll only end in us catching him again and major repercussions. He's told me before, all he wants to do is help others with abilities. What more could you ask for?" _He sighs, shaking his head with a slight frown. _

"I'll think about it. But don't expect anything." _He gives me a pointed look and then stands up, his chair making another squeaking sound as he does. I swivel back around in my chair to face my computer screen with a tired sigh. I minimize the window with Axis's information and glance around a bit before pulling up one of my favorite porn sites - crazy college girls willing to do ANYTHING._

_ I don't do it all the time at work, seriously. I'm not really a pervert. But when I accepted this job - when anybody accepts this job - it became my life. Other than when I'm out on the field, I never leave the campus. I travel back and forth between my dormitory, some of the small restaurants and parks they have around here, and my work building. Everything is sealed off my a two foot thick brick wall with electric wire topping it. The large gate is guarded by four men with bulletproof vests, machine guns, and sedatives. Anybody that works here is required to stay on campus, except for the select few like me who sometimes get to leave on missions. I get high pay, and my job calls for a lot of travel, but being in your prime and deprived of sex is a terrible combination. _

_ Women work here, yeah. But there are strict rules against relationships with your coworkers. I get that stupid middle-school crush every now and then, but I shrug it off, knowing I'll never get to fuck them without getting caught. There have been rumors of it happening. Even formal investigations by my boss when the rumors slowly worked their way up to him. But none of them have ever pulled through. Everyone here loves their job and we all agree that there's no point in risking it for a few minutes of 'putting it in the oven' as Axis phrases it._

_ As far as for my job, when I'm not being a part-time P.E. trainer or doing research for this company, I do what they call 'bag and tag'. I'm the one that catches the criminals and puts them in here. I get a name, location, and picture, then I go in search for them. Moreover, I get a special. It's their 'one of us, one of them' theory. Everyone here that's one hundred percent human has a special as a partner. Some of us love our partner, some don't. I'm in that small percentage that hates my partner. If anything, it's like walking around with a 5 year old, and he's not that far off from that age. He's fifteen and hornier than I could ever imagine to be. When he's not trying to deviate from the mission to find girls to hit on, he's sleeping. The missions we go on aren't safe, and I don't have any patience to be able to have to babysit him and save his fucking ass every time he gets distracted. _

_ That's why I want Axis as my new partner. He's cool headed most of the time, which I admire. I'd be pretty fucking pissed off all the time if I was in the situation he was in. He's not a criminal, unlike most of the people in Level 9. They only put him in there because he's a potential threat. It sort of makes sense. If he ever did become a criminal, he'd be a goddamn badass. But I could never think of him as that kind of guy. He's been taken for wrong all his life, and he's as innocent as I am human. He doesn't deserve this. And I intend to help him the most I can… if anything, he may be the one person I would risk my job for._

_ I shake my head to rid my thoughts, and turn my attention back to the screen, the image of a topless girl on the beach, sticking her tongue out to the camera and a hand drifting down her tanned stomach. I bite my lip, looking around to see if the coast is clear once more, then indulge._

JETT

The colors blend just beneath the horizon, pooling on the floor and building a golden-green landscape mottled with pink and orange blossoms rising from the ground. A soft beige color turns darker in the corner until it becomes a hard brown. It's long trunk is thick and bright green bulges out from the top branches, hitting the ceiling, making reality intertwine with this deception that I cherish so dearly. Blue clouds behind it, a bright yellow spot in the sky far away, making me squint. I move my eyes away, lowering them until they meet her eyes. Her beautiful hazel eyes. She smiles softly, her pearl white teeth shining against the sun. She reaches her hand up slowly to touch the tiny strap of her yellow dress, tugging it down at a leisurely pace. My mouth waters as I watch. When she begins to pull off her dress, I look around the colorful meadow to make sure it's only us here, then indulge.


End file.
